


True Lover

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Big Balls, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy and Daughter are genuinely in love but it is still extremely disturbing content, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Ejaculation, I can't be putting enough warnings here., Incest, Large Cock, Mind Break, Overstimulation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raunch, Read at Your Own Risk, Requited Love, Rimming, Scat, Smegma, Squirting, Underage Sex, ass worship, cum, dick cheese, if i missed any lmk, just because shes a child and cant consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A woman and her husband fight every night. It's a strain on her marriage.But the real love story here is between him and their little daughter.
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anonymous





	True Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously fucked! You've been warned enough, if you wanna comment/interact with hate, I don't gaf. 
> 
> This story contains statutory rape between a father and his extremely underage daughter.

Mommy and Daddy are having marital problems. They argue within the confines of their bedroom, hoping I won’t hear but I always keep an ear out. That woman… she’s always picking fights with Daddy. I’m helpless to stop it. All I can do is sit in my room and wait for my Daddy to come and tuck me into bed. I spend the time listening to my mom’s mp3 player and hold a blank Daddy knit for me.

It’s about forty five minutes later that Daddy slips into my room and gently removes the earbuds from my ears, causing me to turn my attention to him. I smile. “Hey, Daddy,” the first thing I do is reach out to pet his cheek as he slips under the covers with me and pulls me really close to his body. I notice he’s completely naked. “Hey baby,” he sighs, burying his face in my hair. “Baby girl, I missed you all day today.” I melt against him, my legs tangling with his. “I missed you too, Daddy. Every single day at school and when you work,” I whimper. He gives me a sad look. “Did you hear any of that?” 

I nod, averting my eyes. “I hate how she talks to you. You don’t deserve that. You do the most around here, Daddy,” I caress his cheek, “You should divorce her. I’ll come with you, Daddy, and we can be together.” 

“Oh, Baby girl,” he breathes. “It’s complicated. I still care about your mom. I can’t put her out. She needs me.” 

“She’s manipulating you, Daddy-“ 

“Hey,” he uses his stern voice. “I’m doing what’s best for you and me, Baby. Please trust in that.” That’s enough to calm me for now. With that aside, Daddy’s lips curl mischievously and my heart instantly fluttered. “How did your kitty feel today? Did your panties get slimy again?” 

My pussy throbs. “Yes. All day today my little princess parts have been tingling. I think it wants kisses from Daddy!” I giggle, and I can feel his hardening cock against my dainty leg. His breath catches audibly. “I’m so upset that I didn’t get to see you in your adorable little uniform. I keep forgetting- what grade are you in?” I smile proudly. 

“Second grade!” 

“Ah! My big girl! You’re growing up so fast. I’m proud of the lady you’re becoming,” he gushes, moving his hand up and down my side. My chest swells with pride. Nothing in the world is better than Daddy’s praise. “Baby…” his voice drops an octave. It catches my attention right away. I look up at him pleadingly. “It’s time to say goodnight to Mr. Cock.” 

I nod and get into position- between his legs as he splays out, back against the headboard. Daddy’s the hairiest person in the world. His dark curls covering every inch of his body, with darker spots on his chest, groin, armpits, ass, and face. It was so sexy- it makes my mouth water. His big fat cock flops to the side, hard but heavy. Such a pretty penis. I’m such a lucky little girl. 

My lips wrap around his head and my tongue tickles his pisshole, and I can taste his precum and his remnants of urine from before. It looks like he hasn’t showered. Oh! I love that. I notice his stink in that moment; the smell of balls and asshole entering my nostrils and making my eyes roll. His cock smells, too. Pissy. And tastes… cheesy. I pull away. “Daddy- 

He smiles, eyes narrowed darkly. “I haven’t showered in a week. And I worked extra hard to get dirty. You’re going to clean me down there, baby.”

I smile so wide. “Thank you so much, Daddy,” I mutter, smearing my lips over his cockhead. I suckle at it like it’s an old binkie, tonguing at it too to eat up all his cockcheese. It’s so delicious. Tasty. Oh my God, I could eat a whole plate of it if I could. Daddy moans and his cock throbs a couple of times. I plunge my tongue under his foreskin and swirl it around the head and his heavy, full balls tighten noticeably. “I love the way you eat my cock, Baby. Your mom could never do this, you were born to be Daddy’s. My ball sack churned you up so we could be together. Suck them. Clean them. Clean my asshole.” 

I’m so happy that he’s so happy. Before I leave his dick, I swallow it all, down my throat. We make love like this often, our passion often difficult to hide. I’m able to cold his fat horse cock down my throat and swallow him with complete devotion for a few lung-aching moments. I pull away only when I become lightheaded and immediately bury my face in his beautiful balls. They’re so smelly but the scent is addictive and intoxicating. I sniff at him like a dog entranced by a particular scent. “I want to go to school smelling like your balls, Daddy. Let boys that like me kiss your sweat off my cheek,” I giggle. Daddy growls and grabs a fistful of my waist length hair. “Suck my balls, angel. Both in your mouth, come on,” and he stuffs them in your mouth with his fingers. I suck them greedily and lick them simultaneously, undoubtedly stirring my brothers and sisters around until I taste no more sweat. “I don’t want none of those boys even looking at my Baby. You belong to me."

In a devoted haze, I let go of his balls and quickly address his asshole. My hands spread his asscheeks, but Daddy has a better idea. He puts his legs behind his head, effectively spreading completely. He’s so smart. I swoon over his pulsing asshole, fixating on the crusts of shit gathered over the wrinkles of his pucker. He chuckles in delight. “Daddy,” I start with a playful tone, “you never wipe good!” 

He laughs and wiggles his hips insistently. “It’s on purpose. Your tongue is the best toiler paper. Clean me up, Baby girl.” 

Daddy’s such a thoughtful man. I want to be his pretty little housewife someday, full of his children and his seed at all times. That’s what I was born to be. 

I bow down respectfully and kiss his pucker, smiling against it when it throbs and kisses me back. Daddy’s asshole loves me so much. I kiss it lovingly a few more times, softly, fond, and then add a wiggling little tongue. Soon enough, I’m engaged in a total French kiss with Daddy’s deliciously poopy hole. I make sure I tongue every groove of his hole and swallow the remnants of the shit he must have taken earlier in the day. Once the taste runs dry, I plunge my tongue into his shitty asshole. Oh~ The taste is so yummy it makes me moan. Daddy moans too, pulling my face closer to his stinky ass. My face is buried between his spread cheeks. His coarse fur tickles my face pleasantly. “Oh, God. God blessed me with you. Ooooh, Baby girl. Ooh. Ah. Ungh. Mmgh. Your mother would never do this. Oh, you’re such a devoted little girl. My baby girl. You’re eating me alive, honey. You’re going to suck my guts out. Is that what you want? Want to suck my prolapsed anus?” I hear him let out a long grunt as he bears down. “Suck out my shit.”

His words make me horny beyond belief. All I can do is moan against his ass as I continue my worship, alternating between sticking my nose in his hole and nursing on it like a starving baby. Daddy has devolved into a mess of soft moans and weak wiggles of his hips. He’s so good at holding his legs up. In the end, no shit comes, but that isn’t to say I didn’t try. I laugh in total delirium and murmur to Daddy’s asshole, my lips still against it, “I love you. Making out with you is the best~!”

Daddy’s cock throbs several times at that and he lets out a strangled moan. “I’m so proud of you. Come on, baby,” he pulls you away by yanking forcefully at your hair. “I want to eat your cute kitty.” 

I bite my lip and lay back for Daddy, doing a complete split for him. My dripping hot pussy presented to him like a trophy. “Mmm,” he goes, lowering himself and attaching his mouth over my kitty! He’s like a leech, his tongue darts around my happy button wildly. He slurps my juices and moans at the taste. His tongue scoops pussy juice out of my giney, I’m a mess of stifled squeaks and mewls. Daddy eats it like it’s a five star meal, with absolute passion. And his tongue delves lower at odd intervals to tickle my asshole, too. It never fails to get a loud moan out of me. 

Daddy only stops to come up and lick my nipples too, suckling at them like they’re teats, alternating between them. I breathe so heavy, surely in Heaven. “Daddy,” I giggle, “you’re like my baby! Do you like my milky, baby?” I love to tease him, especially when he comes up with funny witty responses. “Yes, mommy,” he raises his voice to sound more child-like, “your milky’s the best in the world.” 

I gasp at that, there’s a stab of arousal at my groin. He continues to suckle at me, eventually guiding his cock to my pussy and plunging right in all the way in one stroke. “Oooooh,” he says,” eyes unfocused. “My precious cock socket. God. We were made to fuck. Your little baby pussy was made to grip my cock.” The next second, Daddy starts sawing his pole in and out of my little cunt. He has to seal a hand over my mouth and nose to keep me quiet. All I can do is whimper, overwhelmed with pleasures my mind is too young to wrap its little neurons around. Every time Daddy’s cockhead rams my cervix, I lose the ability to think. 

Daddy fucks without mercy. His passion is unable to be contained. He’s hard, he goes deep at every angle, he buries himself to the hilt. My cervix is never able to stand a chance- he always punches through the barrier and into my still-developing womb. Daddy can feel the way it gives way for him. “Your body’s begging for my cum already,” he pants, “You have such a hungry little babyhole. Don’t worry, my beautiful princess. I’m gonna splash my cum in here.” He pulls all the way out and rams back in, into my womb, then back out, back in, again, again, again. “God!” His voice is loud, his smile wider than ever. “Can you hear that?” 

I tune into the squelching between my legs; so wet and tight that my kitty makes loud, embarrassing sucking noises. Daddy never pauses in his assault, but he shifts so he’s squatting over me, coring me with his massive thing. 

It scrambles my brains. An overstimulated nerve with no coherent thought. Daddy on the brain and in my sight. He’s so beautiful and he’s smiling at me, eyes looking at me adoringly. My pussy spasms and clenches uncontrollably, and Daddy really has to smother me to keep my screaming quiet. I shiver so intense that my pussy sprays the bed, myself, and him, and he doesn’t stop fucking me until his potent sperm has been wrung out of his balls by my cunt. When that happens, he spears me until out hips completely pressed against mine. We both ascend into a divine state of ecstasy, completely united in body and ensnared in soul. His cock pumps rope after thick rope of cum into my little baby womb. I hold onto Daddy like a spider monkey until he’s spent. 

We both collapse side by side, breathing heavily after such heated lovemaking. He holds me, caresses my hair, pulls me close and leaves no space between me- his flaccid cock remaining inside my tight pussy. I curl up with him, listen to his heart. “I’ll sleep with you tonight, Baby. Tell your mom you were afraid to sleep alone again if she asks.”

I giggle. “I know, Daddy, I know. I love you. I love you so much.” I can’t help but kiss him. We share a moment of sweet kisses. “I love you too, princess,” he returns eventually, smiling sincerely. “We’ll live together alone someday. Just give me time.” 

I nod. “I trust you, Daddy.”


End file.
